Balamb Sky High
by FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: Sefistis! The last year of High School for Quistis Trepe. Will she find what she is looking for? Embark on her journey through her senior year at Balamb Sky, and through the mysteries of her life. Discontinued.
1. First Day and a Challenge

Hey, guys! Welcome to my new Fan Ficton--Balamb Sky High. It's mostly about Quisty and Seifer, but I hope you like it anyways!

Balamb Sky High

Quistis Trepe murdered her alarm clock on her table with her pillow. Today was the first day of her Senior Year in Balamb Sky High, and she wasn't too excited about it. Yes, she had grown a lot over the summer, but she was a little nervous about how people were going to look at her this year. In her sophomore year, she was the biggest nerd in the entire school, and everyone always looked her down upon. In her junior year, same story, except it was worse because a bully group, called the "B3" formed, and she was their main target. But, now this year...

"Well, we'll just give this year a shot." I said while smoothing out my blue and silver uniform, which was a blue skirt, and a blue vest, with silver designs on the collar and sleeves. It looked better this year than last years. The sophomores wore just plain blue, and juniors wore more silver than blue. Now, this year, it's a variety of both. It's much better, and more comfortable. And, not to mention, I grew more in the right places, so I feel more confidant in myself, now. But, I can't help but wonder what everybody in the S3 looks like now. Have they even matured, yet? Tch, yeah right. Like that would ever happen!

"Quistis! Squall!!!! Selphie! Breakfast!!!!!" Matron yelled up to us.

"Coming!!!!" We all yelled in sync. I grabbed my small silver book-bag, and slung it over my shoulder, while running down stairs. Surprisingly, I was the first one down. But, then I realized I forgot my glasses, so I ran upstairs and put them on, and took my seat at the table. We said grace, and dug in. The granddaddy clock chirped, and we all rushed out the door with full stomachs. Us three got into my new car, a hover Volkswagen Convertible, with a race engine built into it. I backed out of the garage and driveway into the not-yet crowded streets, and started driving to school.

"Hey, Quisty! Put in the CD!" Selphie yelled with wind blowing into her face. I nodded, and cranked the volume to max to the CD. We jammed and sang along to our favorite song, Simple and Clean.

When you walk away 

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby! Don't go!_

_Simple and Clean is the way _

_That you're making me feel, tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me!_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before!_

We sang on while Squall groaned. He hated this song. But, we couldn't help it! We needed to psyche ourselves up for the day!

"Hey, cute stuff." I looked to my left at the red light, and saw Seifer and his gang. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you pick on someone that is as perverted as you, and get your butt out of my face?" I smirked at him. Squall scowled at him, and pressed the button to roll up our windows and top. I stepped on the gas pedal, and got to the school in less than three minutes. Our lockers were right next to each other's, so we had no problem.

"Quisty!!!!" I turned around and saw Xu and Rinoa running towards me, and giving me huge bear hugs.

"I thought you guys were supposed to transfer to Trabia and Galbadala!" I hugged them back.

"Well, we talked our parents into letting us stay for one more year! So, we're staying!!!" They jumped up and down, but I kept my excitement inside, but a big smile on the outside.

"Oh, let me see your schedule!" Xu said. We traded back and forth; to find out we all had the same A schedule, but not the same B. B was totally different, and I didn't have any of my classes with them. It was probably because I had studied hard to become an Instructor, and I had teacher prep classes, not to mention extra training with my sterdy whip. But, I learned over the summer some martial arts, and how to use a sword, a little bit of gunblade from Squall, a lot of white and black magic from Matron, and a bit of nunchuku from Selphie. It was fun.

The first bell rang, giving us all ten minutes to get to our classes. Everyone finished getting their lockers to suit their personalities, and we went our separate ways. I was alone, putting the last of my pictures up, and closed it. I turned to go, but a certain group blocked my path.

"So, if it isn't Quistis the Nerd." He looked at my face, but then moved down to my...oh, Hyne! He's looking at my...aaaaa! I cleared my throat. His gaze came back to my face, and he smirked. "My, my, Trepe. You've definitely blossomed overnight." He took my hand and kissed it. But, I took my hand away.

"What the heck do you want, Seifer?" I asked in a disgusted monotone voice.

"Whoa! Geez, don't be such an Ice queen! I only wanted to challenge you to a duel."

"What, you actually want a piece of me?"

"You got it, babe." He put his face inches away from mine. A crowd formed around us. I inched toward his face, until we were nose-to-nose. His eyes widened.

"Bring it on." I whispered harshly in his face. I snuck my leg around his, and he puckered up his lips. Just before our lips touched, I tripped him, and he fell on his back. Every one laughed, but I still had a deadly glare on my face. I kneeled down next to him. "You'd better be ready for payback, because when it comes, you won't know what hit you." I told him harshly. I then stood up, and went to class.

Well, I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think! Please review!--Beautiful Songstress -


	2. A Disasterous Test

Thank you guys for reviewing!!!! You guys are so nice, and you all get Seifer Plushies!!! Now, enjoy!!!!!!

Balamb Sky High—Chappie 2

It was the last period of her long, friendless, B schedule. Seifer wasn't anywhere in sight, so far. She took out her whip and took a deep breath. She really needed this. She went into the Training center, prepared for whatever was coming at her. A Grat from nowhere rammed into her side, causing her to fall. She quickly got up and striked with all that she had. In the first two blows of her whip, the monster fell dead at her feet. She then heard applause, and realized that she had an audience.

"Nice job, Miss Trepe. You look like you would be a...let's see..." The person looked at her clipboard, and her eyes widened. "You would be a level...25. Congratulations, Miss Trepe." I bowed with a smile that covered most of my face. "Oh, forgive me. I am Instructor Loire. Please, take a seat in section three." I nodded and took a seat to where he pointed me. The bell rang soon after, and Loire cleared his throat with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, we'll just start out with roll call! Okay! Emily!"  
"Here!"

"Jason!"

"Right here!" He waived his hand.

"Seifer Almasy!" My eyes widened. Great. Just perfect. He just HAD to be in this particular class. We heard a door open and close, and Seifer came in.

"Right here, Instructor."

"You're tardy. Go sit by Miss Trepe for now." I froze. This day seemed to get worse by the minute. He laughed at my expression, and sat behind me.

"Okay, Quistis Trepe!"

"Here only physically." I mumbled. I heard a laugh from behind me, and I turned around to see Seifer smirking.

"Okay, now that's done, I will test each and everyone of you to see which level you should be on. Then I will pair you up with someone in your level group, or at least, someone near it." He looked at me especially for that last phrase. I smirked to myself. "Oh, and Quistis Trepe? I will have to test you one more time." I nodded. "And you will be first. So, come on down! I see a grat coming this way! Now, everyone, move into the bushes! And Trepe? Good luck." I nodded, and got off of the chair, while taking out my whip and snapping it twice to get the monster's attention. It came and almost rammed into me, but I blocked the attack with a protect. I hit it, but this time, it died instantly, and let out a piercing scream. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by five of them.

"Piece of cake." I smirked to myself and then held my hand up. "Ultima!" I yelled, and light engulfed my whole body, and went into my arm. Light surrounded me, and the monsters that once surrounded me fell dead. I smirked, and heard clapping again.

"Very well done, Miss Trepe! I am truly impressed! But, now on with the other students. Almasy! You're up! T-rexar, coming this way!" We all hid in the bushes.

"What?! Rrrrr...fine. I can kick it's butt any time, anyway!" He unsheathed his huge gunblade, and got into battle stance. He hit the Rex a few times, but the monster was tougher that the rest of the rexes. Then, without warning, the rex tail-hit him, and he was down. He was hurt. I then realized that it was not a regular Rex, but a King T-Rex, with twice the strength than a regular one! I had no other choice. I HAD to help him. So, I jumped out of the bushes, and snapped my whip a couple of times. Yup. It got it's attention. It charged towards me, but I put my shield up. I raised my arm again and cast a Ultima spell. It roared, but it didn't fall at all. When I was protected, I used life on Seifer, and helped him up.

"What is that THING?"

"It's a King Rex. You've got to get out of here! You are really beat up!" He shook his head.

"It would be stupid of me to leave a pretty girl to get hurt. It would ruin my rep pretty bad." He got up, and I cast my last regen on him, along with a protect. The Rex then attacked us with it's tail. I doubled over in pain. I could feel blood running freely from my stomach.

"Whoa! Quisty!"

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine! Just use your limit break! And quick!" He nodded, and I got up.

"Hey, I have an idea. We'll use our limit breaks at the same time! On three!" The Rex scratched Seifer, and he collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Three!!!!!" We both got up, and did our combined limit breaks. The monster finally fell, but then cast meteor at the last minute. In an instant, my whole world blurred and faded into black.

Was it good? Or did it stink itself all the way to the recycling bin?? Please let me know! and, suggest anything that comes to mind!!! Thankies!--Beautiful Songstress


	3. To Love or Not to Love, that is the ques...

Hey, ya'll! Here's the chappie ya'll begged for! And for those who reviewed and e-mailed, you all get Moogle, Quisty and Seifer Plushies, and huggles from the author!!!! And for next time's reviewers, You all get cookies!!!!! Chocolate chip sound good? Good! Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: FF8--Me no own it. Me wish I own it...oh well

Balamb Sky High—Chappie 3

My eyes fluttered open, only to see the white walls of the Infirmary. My body ached, and I wondered why. In a few seconds, I remembered what happened.

"Quistis? Quistis! Come on, time to wake up!" A familiar voice echoed inside my ears. Selphie. I groaned at her cheery voice. But, how was Seifer? He was hurt badly, too! Oh, I had to see him! I really care about him! Wait, what did I just say? Gosh, I am going absolutely crazy!

"Seifer..." I groaned. I sat up, and my head ached badly.

"Man, you gave us a scare, Quisty! Matron's here, too. We thought you were...well, you know."

"How about Seifer? Is he okay?" They all nodded, and Seifer came in.

"Is Quistis okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Matron's soothing voice filled the room. They forced me to lie back down. Seifer's face came into view. He grimaced when he looked at my stomach and arm.

"What? It's not really THAT bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. You're just bluffing it." I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever."

"Hey. That's my line." Squall came into the room. We all laughed, until Dr. Kadowski came in.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Seifer! You're supposed to be laying down!" Seifer put his arms up in defeat. I laughed as he walked to the other bed beside mine.

"Okay, now. I'm going to give you a shot of medicine. Quistis, we'll start with you. I nodded. She got the needle ready and counted to three.

"On three. One, two, three..." She injected the needle to my upper arm. I kept a straight face all the while, even though it was in my hurt arm. I saw Seifer grimace in the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong Almasy? Never felt a needle before?"

"Don't you know that the needle is in the arm that got completely busted up?"

"Uh, yeah. So?"

"Doesn't it hurt?" I sighed and she took the needle out, and got the next one ready.

"I've learned when I was ten how to take my mind off of physical pain."

"Ohhh...so no wonder you never cried whenever you got hurt." He said thoughtfully. Meanwhile, I got down off of my bed, and went over to his.

"You're wrong. I did cry. I did get hurt, but differently. It's a different hurt that usually gets to me. Physical pain is no problem, but another sort of pain..." I reached down and touched his smooth, damaged face. Without noticing, a stray tear glided down my cheek. The Doctor went out of the room after finishing Seifer. Seifer stood up, and took my hand in his. He brushed my stray tear away.

"Whatever I have done to make you hurt, I am sorry." With that, he bent down and met my lips with his rough, chapped ones. I was surprised that I kissed him back, but I had made up my mind right then and there. I decided to go where the wind took me. And this was one of them. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. He snaked his arms around my waist, and pulled me as close as he could. I had been waiting for this for a very long time...no matter how stupid and arrogant he was. Heck! I had to see a shrink because of him! And here I was, frenching him. Weird how life turns out, huh? And, not to mention it was only the first day of school, too.

"_Wait! What are you doing, Trepe? You can't kiss him! He's your enemy, remember?"_

I finally pulled away, and I looked at him. His face had healed up a bit, and he smiled. I gulped and frowned, while shaking my head.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry...I just got carried away. Sorry." He bowed, grabbed his things, and left. I quickly did the same and ran after him. I tapped him, and he turned around. I suddenly lost what I was going to say, and I made something up.

"Well, um...what time is it?" Seifer looked at his watch.

"Five-thirty." I gasped, and ran out the door to see no cars there, not even mine.

"Well, I'll walk you home, if you want me to." I nodded.

"I'd like that." I smiled weakly. With that, we headed out of the school, and started our little journey back. Just when we got to the parking lot, little snowflakes gracefully danced from the gray clouds above us. I laughed, and twirled around, trying to catch the white, fluffy flakes with my tongue. Seifer laughed at me, and crossed his arms while he watched me. I jumped up and down, doing a little dance when I caught one.

"Loo! I cauth one!" I said with my tongue still out. He laughed hysterically, and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me around. "Hey!" He laughed again, still twirling me around. He finally put me down, and spun me in, and then out.

"You spin pretty well, Queen Trepe."

"Well, thank you, Sir Almasy!" We started making up a routine, and we danced until the snow quickly got up to our ankles.

"Hey, you know what? We could enter that ballroom contest they just announced today!" I said without even thinking. I gasped and covered my mouth, remembering that he was the leader of the S3! But he just laughed.

"Hmm...maybe..."

He looked at his watch. His eyes went wide. "Um, Quistis...we've been playing too long. It's nightfall. And the fiends are most likely to be out. I nodded and started to plow through the snow.

"Then, let's get going, we're wasting our time." He nodded and started to plow through the now shin deep snow. But, soon after we have walked a few steps, a horn honked, and we turned around to see Squall and Rinoa waiting for us. We looked at each other, and raced to it. I won, with Seifer not too far behind me.

"Quistis! Seifer! We have to get out of here, now!!!!! A deadly blizzard is headed towards us! Not to mention a ton of monsters! Let's go!" Rinoa yelled, and we got into the backseats of my car. Squall put it on turbo-fast, and zoomed to our orphanage house in three minutes, tops. Edea came to help us in with her magic. Cid arrived, too. He must have had a ton of paper work to do, since his is headmaster of the school. He greeted his wife with a quick kiss, and went inside with the rest of us. We put our stuff down, and took off our coats. I was surprised to see Zell and Irvine there, too.

"What are you two doing here?" Seifer asked.

"Well, we waited for you, but when the storm came, we were picked up by Matron." Irvine gestured while he spoke. Matron then spoke up.

"Well, looks like we have to make extra beds for you guys. Just make yourselves at home, okay?" They all nodded their heads, and took off their coats, also. "Oh, and Quistis?" I looked up at her. "The guys are going to sleep in your room, and you will go sleep in Selphie's room, for tonight." I hesitated, but nodded. "And Rinoa will bunk with you girls, okay?"

"Okay, Mrs. Kramer!" Rinoa said. A couple hours later, every one drifted into dreamland.

So, what did you all think? Did you like it?

Question of the day: What is your fav. character out of these?

Rinoa, SEIFER!!!(he's mine!), Selphie, Squall, Irvine, Quisty!( I look like her and act like her too!) Now, vote on only ONE! Get it, got it, good!! See yall!


	4. Dreams and Reality

Whoa! It's really been a looooooooong time for an update on this fic! So, without farther ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Characters and WorldsSquare Enix owns it all! I only own the storyline...

Chapter Four

"I don't wanna get up...raaaaah!" I shot straight up from the infarmary's bed, and looked around. It wasn't snowing outside, and I finally realized that dancing with Seifer...had been a dream.

"Ah, so our sleeping Ice Queen awakens! It's about time." I sighed when I reconized that--that voice was the ledgendary S3's leader, Seifer. I put my protective wall up, dispite the number that my heart was doing to my mind. Seifer and his posse, along with the rest of Instructor Loire's battle techniques class.

"What do YOU want, Seifer?" I asked in my monotone voice that Squall had taught me over the summer. He laughed, ready for a comeback to pour out of his mouth, but was soon stopped by Instructor Loire.

"Mr. Almasy, now would be the time to shut that mouth of yours." He turned to me. "How are you, Miss Trepe? Are you alright?" I shrugged and nodded as Dr. Kadowaki came in with an insanely long needle with a glowing, blue liquid in it.

"Okay, everyone out! Shoo! You can wait in the common room!" Once everyone was out of the room, she turned to me. I sighed and rolled up the sleeve of my injured arm. "Yes, Quistis. I'm sorry it has to be this arm, but..." I smiled at her, assuring her it was just fine.

"Yeah, it's okay, Ruth. I'm not insanely afraid of needles. As long as it take all the pain away..." She smiled and nodded. I had been permitted to call her by her first name when no one was around, since she was the only woman at Balamb Sky High that had tread the paths where I had once walked, during my last two years in this highschool.

Dr. Kadowaki injected the needle, and talked to keep my thoughts from the needle and the pain from my...injuries. "So, Quistis, how was your first day of your senior year here?" She smiled up at me, exaturating "senior".

"It was..." I sighed. "...okay, I guess. Other than the part when I fainted from the loss of blood, it was boring."

"No friends in any of your classes, today?" I shook my head. "Do you have any in any of your classes with anyone you know, tomorrow?" I nodded, while she pulled the needle from my tender flesh.

My eyes widened when I could move my arm, and the pain subsided a bit.

"Whoa! That stuff works in no time at all!" Dr. Kadowaki laughed.

"Surprised?" I laughed.

"Well, yeah! Whoo..." I yawned, and stood up to stretch my cramped limbs while Dr. Kadowaki threw the needle in the garbage, and washed her hands. I looked at the clock on the wall, and gasped.

"Oh, man! I've got to meet my friends!" I turned to Ruth Kadowaki. She smiled and nodded.

"Have a great time, Quis. See you tomorrow!" I smiled back, and ran out of the room, bumping into Seifer. Literally. And I (not to gracefully) fell onto my bottom. I glared at him as I got up. He smirked.

"What do YOU want, Mr. high-and-mighty? Can't you see I'm in a hurry, here?" I said, brushing the imaginary dust and grime off my skirt. I no longer wore my over-jacket, thanks to my blood that gushed through it, and revealed tight, white dress-shirt that thankfully didn't have even a drop of blood on it.

His attention was actually on my face as he shoved my silver bag into my arms.

"Well, if you asked for the truth..." I rolled my eyes as he smirked his trade-mark smirk.

"I don't _want_ to know, Almasy. Now, if you'll move before I make you do so..." He didn't budge. So, I elbowed him in the stomach, and walked with confedence out to my volkswagon convertable, put the top down, and started the car, blasting another favorite song of mine on my cd of mixed techno songs.

Three hours later...

After dropping Xu and Rinoa off, it started to rain.

Really hard.

Quistis was on the side of the road, the top not coming up.

And her engine broke down.

And she couldn't walk, considering her house and her friends houses were miles away.

...Or so Seifer thought, watching her from his adoptive father's hummer, just around a dark corner away from hers. He thought he could probably get her into his bed that night by playing her knight in shining armor.

_"Oh, hyne...her shirt is see through...ohhhhhh...wish I had a camara..."_ He thought as he watched her get out of her car, checking the engine long enough for him to take a look. The next minute, she was grabbing her blood-covered jacket from underneath her seat, along with a pair of white tennis shoes from her trunk. She took off her heels, but them in her pack, put on the jacket, buttoned it up, and laced up her tennis shoes. She locked up her car after finally getting the top up, and started to jog.

And he slowly followed her in the hummer.

When she realized that she was being followed, she took her whip from her pack, and hooked it onto her belt for the feeling of security.

_"Now is your chance, Seifer! Go in for the kill..."_ He smirked at the thought, and sped up, rolling down his windows to see her. She kept her eyes ahead, concentrating on her goal in the distance.

"Hey! Ice Queen! You like to run in the rain! Because you looked so hot in that white shirt just a few minutes back!" She froze in place. Smirking to herself, she turned to the hummer.

"Almasy, that was the crappiest pick-up line I have ever heard, today!" He feigned a frown and dissapointment.

"I'm hurt, your highness! I expected to be dubbed your knight!" She rolled her eyes.

"You have HORRIABLE acting skills, Almasy! You'll need to work on that!" With that, she started to jog again. Seifer laughed, still not giving up.

"I bet that I can go faster than you can." She scowled at him, and stopped.

"What the heck do you want? Why can't you just drive away, and leave me in peace to run?" The amusement never left his eyes.

"Since you really DO want to know..." He was out of the hummer, now sauntering towards Quistis in his airy, arrogant walk that made every girl faint in their tracks. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her chin up, despite the feelings of the lack of her self-confedence under his penetrating, beautiful green-eyed gaze. She mentally shook her head at that thought. They were now standing a foot from eachother, and _now_ she was getting nervous. So, she started to back away, trying to still look confedent. He only laughed, and reached towards her with one hand, bowing himself under her gaze. "...I want to give you a ride home." She raised an eyebrow at his curt, gentleman bow only used for ballroom dancing, and his right hand outstretched to her.

And then it struck her.

She had another thing to tease him about, or parhaps to use as blackmail...

She started to laugh, and he looked up.

"What?" When she had stopped, she looked at his bow and outstretched hand yet again.

"You ballroom dance? _The_ Seifer Almasy?" She started to laugh again when he frowned, turned around, and stalked to his car. How the heck did she figure that little...secret out?

Well, he would save that conversation for later.

For now, she was now in the hummer, driving towards her house.

Until the unspeakable happened.

It started to snow, and in only a matter of a minute, the road up ahead was blocked with snow and trees, from the lightning.

"Hold on, your highness." She grabbed onto her seat, and tried to keep herself composed as he made a sharp "U" turn, and drove towards his house.

"Where are we going, now?" His expression turned serious as he turned towards her.

"My house, your high..." She glared at him.

"Call me 'your highness' one more time, and I'll strangle you with my own whip." He sighed.

"Whatever. We're going to my house. You're welcome to spend the night..." He looked at her, amusement back in his eyes. "...Quistis." She sighed, and threw her arms up with a sigh.

"Okay, okay. There are no other options. Whatever..."

And thus they journeyed forth to the house of...Seifer Almasy.

Soooooo...what did you all think about that? Good or bad? Okay, for today's poll! (Answer in a review, please! )

Question: Have you heard or seen of "The Numa Numa Dance?"

Haha...I just discovered it TODAY! WTF?

Well, Thanks to all for reading! All those who leave a review gets a vertual plushie, depending on if it's a good or bad review!

Have fun! And have a great day.

Ayame Sakura/Beautiful Songstress--


	5. The Almasy Residance

Hey, again! Woot-woot! I can't stop updating! I'm on a roll, here! Thankies and kudos to all my reviewers out there! Thanks Neko-Yuffs16, and all the rest! There's an A/N at the end for you guys, so enjoy!

Disclaimer/cover my butt: (I should just put this on my summary!XD) I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII! SQUARE DOES!

Now, on with the show!

Chapter Five

I wasn't stunned for a second when Seifer's hummer pulled in a snow-covered, round-about in front of a large, black marble mansion.

"Figures." He turned to look at me.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"That the great Seifer Almasy lives in a modern-day castle." He smirked. It was still snowing really hard, and Seifer got out of the car, and opened my door.

"My lady." He smirked, holding out his hand, and bowing a little bow. I laughed. It was the same bow that he had given his secret away with. Ignoring his look of confusion, and took his hand, and stepped cautiously out into the heavy blizzard that was forming in seconds. We were pelted with snow as we made our way to his doorstep, and he held me close, considering the circumstances that we were in.

He rang the doorbell multipule times, and finally a butler answered it. He was a bald, frail old man, that was an inch shorter than I was.

"Oh! Master Seifer! Your parents were worried! Come in, come in!" Seifer escourted me inside, and shut the door (with some difficulty). "Oh, I see you have brought a guest! Hohoho, and a very pretty one, I might add! I will go to prepare one of the guest room. Any sugestions, Master Seifer?" Seifer looked at me, then back at the butler.

"Prepare the guest room in the north wing." The butler's eyes widened.

"Sir? You mean..." Seifer nodded, and the butler smiled.

"Very well, good choice for this young lady, here! I believe it's already ready." He took my hand in his. "This way, Miss...?" I smiled at the kind, old man.

"Quistis. Quistis Trepe." The butler smiled and nodded.

"Miss Quistis, you may call me Uncle Raynold, or just Uncle Ray." I giggled. "Now, this way, please. Master Almasy may come if he would like to."

"Oh, I have to go and inform my parent that we have a guest. I'll be up in a minute, my lady." He took my hand, bowed (a/n: He does that a lot, doesn't he? XD) and kissed it tenderly. Instead of hating it...

...I had started to like it.

After Seifer left, I was taken up the grand staircase to the north wing, and we stopped in front of gold-plated, double-doors. I stood confused, until he opened the door.

My jaw dropped in shock as I was slowly escourted into the...room? Well, it actually should have been called a suite!

A really BIG suite.

When I finally recovered from my shock, I spotted the king-sized, (although it seemed MUCH larger!) feather-downed bed on the east side of the suite. I smirked with mischeif as I ran, jumped, and landed on the soft, bouncy bed with a laugh.

"Wow, Trepe. I haven't even seen you smile until now." I quickly sat up, and looked at Seifer, who was leaning on the double-door frame. But that smirk of his...wasn't there. It was replaced by a genuine smile. He walked over to where I was, and sat at the end of the bed. I sat "indian style", surrounded by the soft, fluffy blankets and pillows. "I wanted to talk to you about my secret." His smile soon faded into his usual, trademark smirk. I frowned, missing that warm, sweet, out of character smile already. "How did you know?" I smiled up at him.

"Know what?" I asked innocently.

"That I took..." He blushed, and sighed. "...ballroom dancing classes?"

"Well..." I began, hesitantly. "...how you bowed. Ha! I was surprised you even did that!" His smirk faded into embarassment.

"How does my bow..." His eyes widened, and he started to laugh. I got annoyed.

"What's so funny, Master Seifer?" I mimicked Ray's accent while saying so.

"You...hahaha..." I rolled my eyes and sighed. He stopped, and tried to talk. "Only people who know 'the bow' know how to ballroom dance! So you..."

"Yes, I can dance. Thanks to Matron and Cid. They taught us all a couple of years ago. So?" He shrugged.

"I just find it ironic." He leaned closer to me. "How good _are_ you?" I smirked and leaned in closer, intimidating him.

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Probably better than you." I feigned surprise.

"Did I sense...a challenge in that?" He chuckled, and his warm, minty breath brushed against my cheek and lips.

"You sure as heck did, my lady. I bet I can last longer than you can on your own two feet." I tried to calm my racing heart as I replied.

"I wouldn't doubt that, since women have to wear heels when dancing." I surprised myself by even moving my lips closer to his. "...But I will accept the challenge." He moved away, still smirking.

"Meet you down in the ballroom in fourty-five minutes. If you get lost, then ring a nearby bell, and Ray will escourt you. Dresses, clothes and shoes are in the closet over there. Got it?" I nodded.

"Got it. See you there." I winked at him and headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

Seifer could only stare at the closed door with shock, before leaving to get ready, himself.

Hey, how was that?

Now, a virtual plushie to Neko-yuff16, and all the rest of my reviewers! And the plushie is...Laguna Loire for Neko-Yuff16! Thanks for reviewing, and have a cool day!


	6. Quistis' weakness

Thanks to all my reviewers, again! And I can't wait for your story, NekoYuff16! It will be fun reading it! Well, anyways, and thanks to Crystalight, as well! Now, here's the next chapter for all those who were waiting patently for it! Virtual cookies and icecream to all reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy! Square does.

Chapter Six

"Raynold?"

"Yes, Miss Quistis?"

"What did...Seifer say the attire was, and if we're having dinner, yet?"

"Why, yes, Miss Quistis. He requested that you wear this one, and after dinner, his parents will judge you both." I smiled, and carefully grabbed the dress off the hanger. I had never dreamed to be wearing something so fancy.

"So, you say Seifer requested that I wear this?" I asked, while changing in the bathroom.

"Yes, my lady. He said that you would need to enjoy yourself when you're here." I nodded, looking in the mirror to see myself. I wore the dark-blue, tight, revealing, shin-long dress that Seifer had picked out for me. The sleeves went down to my elbows, (the dress was made of silk, mind you) and the whole dress had white, cherry-blossom designs, swerving from the slits that ran from my calves to my mid-thighs, and made glittery, swirl patterns around them. I put on the white dancing heels (without socks, as Seifer and I had agreed on through Raynold) and walked out of the bathroom, causing Raynold to whistle. I laughed as he escorted me to the dining room, where Seifer and his parents waited patently for me. Ray pulled out a seat, across from a smirking Seifer. I thanked him, and got myself situated under the gaze of Mr. and Mrs. Almasy, which were gazes of curiosity and approval. The food was served soon after a few minutes, and we waited patently for the master of the house (or mansion) to take the first bite. Within a few minutes, everyone was eating properly. I mentally thanked Matron for teaching me about etiquette as I sipped at my "cream of mushroom" soup without making slurping sounds. Once our plates were cleared and we were waiting the dessert, Mrs. Almasy was the first to speak.

"So, you are Quistis Trepe, am I correct?" I smiled politely, and nodded as Seifer's father spoke up.

"So, you were the girl who bullied my son the other day!" He joked as he nodded to Seifer, who sighed, and put his face into his hands with embarrassment. I smiled.

"No, sir." I said with a smirk on my face. "He's bullied my heart into taking a liking to him." Mr. Almasy laughed a good, hearty laugh while Seifer's mother smiled at me and Seifer recovered from embarrassment and soon fell into shock as he looked at me.

So, we laughed and had a good time for the remaining time of our dinner.

And then came the dancing.

"Now, let us begin the competition between Quistis and Seifer on…" A look of confusion covered Mr. Almasy's face.

"It's to see who lasts longer on their feet without stumbling, dear." Mrs. Almasy reminded him.

"Awww…I was so hoping it would be against us!" We all laughed. "Okay, positions!" He placed one hand on my waist, and another holding mine, while I slipped my hand over his shoulder, and slid my hand in Seifer's outstretched hand. "Start dancing when you hear the music, and if we call out a step, then you have to do it, or you loose!" And with that, "Waltz to the Moon" started our contest.

"Spin in!" I gracefully spun out, and then in, then twirled around to our usual position.

"Getting tired?" Seifer whispered in my ear with a smirk. I giggled.

"I can dance all night."

Three Hours Later

"Now, the dip!" Seifer almost dipped me all the way, but tripped and fell to the floor with me. We burst out laughing as he helped me up.

"HAHA! I WON!" I laughed as he stalked up to her, a serious look on his face. He then ran at her, lifted her up, and twirled her around, laughing at her surprised face as he set her down. She rolled her eyes, and covered a yawn with her hand.

"Oh, look at the time dear! We best be getting to bed." Mr. Almasy bowed, kissed my hand, and led his wife up the grand staircase.

Which left us alone.

I yawned again as I sat down and began taking the shoes off. My feet revealed little blisters and were cut from where the shoe's imprints were, causing blood to trickle from them. I bit my lip to keep myself from showing my weakness. He, of course picked it up right away.

"Ah, so you _do_ have a weak spot on you." He said while picking me up, bridal style, and started heading up the stairs to where I was staying. "But you _have _had a long day today, haven't you?" I smiled and nodded as he came to the double-doors, leading to my room.

"You could put me down here." He ignored my request, and put me on the bed to rest for a second.

"How is your arm healing?" I pulled my sleeve up for him to see.

"The shot is really doing the trick." He smirked.

"I'll say."

"But I will have a pretty nice scar on my stomach, though…" He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to show me that one, too?" I rolled my eyes, and got up off the bed. "H-hey! Where are you going? I smiled back at him.

"To get ready for bed by washing all of this sweat off of me." I saw the wicked gleam flood into his eyes. "And you can't join me! Now, out!" I shooed him out, and went to take my long-awaited shower.

She couldn't sleep.

She couldn't help but think about her mother, and the last words she heard her say to her.

_"Complete the Trepe legacy, Quistis! Whenever you touch that whip's handle, you'll see and feel us near you…remember that we will always be with you…"_

"…Always." Quistis whispered as she touched her weapon's handle, and traced the tiara with sapphires engraved into its metal hilt. That sign was her family's trademark, in which she made her own.

She always pondered about what her father had said, before he rode off with her mother, never for Quistis to see again.

_"Quistis," Her father said, putting his large hands on Quistis' tiny, frail shoulders, which were shaking with sobs. "You are destined to be a great young woman, someday. Sweetheart…" He said, crouching down to her eyelevel so he could wipe her tears away from her already tear-stained cheeks._

"_It's okay. You will see us again." He kissed her forehead. "But for now, will you take this whip, and take good care of it for me?" Her frail shoulders stopped shaking with her tears as she took the whip from his large hands, and traced the sapphire crown on it's metal hilt with her small, porcelain fingertips._

"_Will you?" She nodded vigorously, and leaped into her father's arms, giving him the best bear hug that her tiny, delicate form could muster._

And she cried as she watched them ride away… 

_"Quistis…"_ Quistis stared at the spot in front of the bed, where it was glowing a blue-ish light."Mother…" She saw her mother in front of her, although she was transparent. Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached out to her. But, her mother just moved away.

"Quistis, my daughter…I'm afraid that you can only see me." 

"Where's father?" Her mother smiled.

_"He's coming, my dear. Don't you worry." _Her mother seemed to sigh as the image of her husband faded in to sit next to their daughter, with a smile on his face.

"Daddy…It's been so long…" She remembered the words he spoke to her when she was a very young girl. "What happened to you two?" They both sighed, and her father decided to take the punch.

_"We can't tell you, Quistis. The time isn't right yet. What we HAVE come to tell you was…well, your mother has that to tell to you."_ Quistis nodded, and looked to her mother. She came over to sit with her father.

_"We have come to tell you that the Almasy's was the family that we share a gift with. A special kind of gift…"_

"The gift of …what?"

"The gift…of telepathy and many other things. Along with the gift to know the things that are to come, and knowing…whom your true love is. There, I said it."

"So…Seifer and I share the same gifts?" Her mother grinned nervously.

_"Yes, you can say that…"_ She was nudged by her husband.

_"The rest you have to find out on your own, Quistis."_

"B-but…! Are you leaving?"

_"No, we'll be here to guide you, sweetheart." _Her mother put a hand over her chest, where her heart was (past tense! ) located. _"In there. Now, just call out to us, if you need us."_ Quistis smiled a watery smile.

"I will. I love you both. I would hug you guys, but technically…" Her parents nodded, said "goodbye" and faded away into what seemed as oblivion.

"I will be careful, and I will find out…" She added, as she looked at her reflection in the large, bathroom mirror. "…I must."

Okay, I hope you all are satisfied! This was one heck of a chapter to think up! It was a tough one...

Anyways, here's the poll!

Should I split Quistis and Seifer apart again, so that they could be mean to each other, and make it angsty from there?

Thanks for voting, and keep reviewing!

Another chappie coming soon!


	7. The Depressing Truth

Thank you to Crystalight for reviewing! don't worry, it's a little mushy in this chappy, but the angst will come in the next chapter! I promise! Oh, and a virtual replica of Squall's ring, "Greiver" for you, Crystalight! And to all those who vote/review, virtual plushies to you all of your own choice! So, tell me your favorite Final Fantasy character, and I'll see what I can do!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Kokoro/ The Words I Feel" from Xenosaga: Episode one! The people that made it does, and I also don't own Final Fantasy!

Now, sit back, grab a bag of popcorn, and enjoy!

Chapter Seven

_"And it is nothing but snow, snow, snow in Balamb! In fact, it is the first major snowfall since fifty years ago! So all of the schools are out to enjoy it, and all schools are canceled for this blessed day. And now for—"_

Seifer shut the wall-screen TV. off with a smile. Should he wake Quistis to tell her the news? Or should he let her sleep in and worry when she wakes up that she's late for school? He shrugged. He really shouldn't wake her, since she should rest her bloodied feet and ease her mind from all of the events from yesterday.

Wait, why should _he_ care? He was just her favorite bully at school everyday…

But then, over the summer, Seifer realized that he had won over every girl in school (or at least kissed the stubborn ones) except for her. Quistis Trepe, a.k.a.—Ice Queen. The girl that hid her emotions very well, and had never shed a tear in public when she was physically injured. Heck, he hated needles! And he _still_ couldn't believe that she got a humongous needle injected into her bashed arm! And he had thought that she didn't have an Achilles heel…

…Until she danced. And got blisters and cuts all over her bloody feet.

He now wondered if she _was_ asleep, after all…

And that's when he heard an unfamiliar melody from _her_ room.

"I've been watching you awhile 

_Since you walked into my life…_

Quistis sang as she soaked in the deluxe Jacuzzi bathtub. This song…was _her _song. The song she had made from last year, just for Squall. She had always had this crush on him, ever since grade school. But, she soon discovered it was as a love that she had felt for him, as a brother and a friend.

_Monday morning, when first_

_I heard you speak to me…_

_I was too shy to let you know _

Much too scared 

_To let my feelings show_

_But you shielded me _

_And that was the beginning_

She remembered the time that he helped defend her from Seifer. He had called her a bunch of names, but Squall was there to fend him off, and got a large, diagonal scar across his forehead.

_Now at last we can talk_

_In another way_

_And though I try, 'I love you'_

_Is just so hard to say_

_If I only could be strong_

_And say the words I feel_

_My bleeding heart begins to race_

_When I turn to see your face_

_I remember that sweet dream_

_Which you told to me_

Seifer was right by the door to the bathroom, listening to her beautiful voice. He couldn't resist, since he was trying to win her over, and yet couldn't help but be…hypnotized by the way her voice went from one note to another within seconds. Now that…was talent.

_I wanted just to be with you_

_So we could make the dream come true_

_And you smiled at me_

_And that was the beginning_

_Now at last we can talk _

_In another way_

_And though I try, 'I love you'_

_Is just so hard to say_

_If I only could be strong_

_And say the words I feel…"_

She then _felt_ someone on the other side of the bathroom door. Haha, her gifts were _somehow_ useful, after all. After wrapping herself in a towel and traveling to the closet to find her regular clothes neatly folded, (normal clothesschool uniform!) she slipped them on (don't worry, she had her underclothes under that! XD) and blow-dried her blonde hair. She just left it down out of lazy-ness, and opened the door to find Seifer staring at her with an amused look in his eyes. After quickly recovering, he smiled mischievously at her.

"What?" He shrugged, secretly wishing that her white shirt was soaked to the bone, like it had been yesterday. "Seifer!"

"What? What'd I do, now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her remark.

"That's just gross." He growled.

"What the heck are you talking about, woman?" She sighed as she pushed passed him, putting on her regular black heels as she hobbled over to the bed to collect her uniform jacket.

"Never mind."

"What? You heard me?" Now she was the one to growl.

"Heard what, Seifer!"

"You heard my…what am I thinking right now?" She raised a hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright?" He grabbed her hand, saying nothing aloud, but started to think.

_"Testing, testing! Quistis, can you hear me?"_ She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can hear you! You moron…" He smiled, looking at her, thinking some more.

_"Quistis, I didn't say anything. Aloud, at least. Now, just think, don't say anything aloud." _Her eyes widened.

_"It's just like mom had said, Seifer!" _He raised an eyebrow.

_"What DID she say?"_

_"She said that our two families share the same 'gifts'! And telepathy is one of them!" _Seifer's eyes went wide.

"Whoa…so you and I can communicate in our minds?" 

_"Yeah…"_ She mentally gasped.

_"Oh my gosh…"_

_"What?"_

_"I…this is all too weird!"_

_"Tell me about it." _

_"Um…Seifer?"_

_"Yeah, babe?"_

_"First, I'm not your babe. And second…"_ She looked down at their entwined fingers…they had a red-ish glow around them. Seifer's eyes widened.

_"Mind to tell me what that means?"_

_"I'll have to consult my mother on that one." _So she reached into the depths of her mind, and called for her mother.

_"Yes, my daughter?" _They both looked at the transparent figure suddenly beside them.

_"Uhm…what's happening?" _Her mother looked down at their hands, held together by a red-ish glow.

_"Oh, dear…just as I had feared."_

_"What? What is it, mom?" _Her mother shook her head, but had no other choice but to tell them.

_"Join your other hand with Seifer's, Quistis, and you shall see."_ She looked at Seifer, who had a look of understanding in his features, and slipped her hand into Seifer's outstretched one. Once her hand was laced with his, and gust of wind took them from the room, mansion, and everything else, out to the ruins of…

_"The Orphanage!" Both Seifer and Quistis exclaimed at the same time. Her mother smiled, but that smile faded as soon as it had appeared._

_Two adults on a pair of chocobos rode side-by-side towards the orphanage. The Orphanage was now a very different structure. It was now a large, cozy stone house, with a chimney peeking out of the far side of the roof. There was then a clothesline, and beyond that line was the vast beach, that eventually led to a lighthouse. Quistis smiled as she looked at the tall lighthouse, wondering if Seifer remembered…_

_"Quisty…" She turned to Seifer, shock evident upon her graceful, porcelain features as his emerald eyes locked with hers. "…It's our hide-out." They smiled, but then turned back to see Quistis' mother nowhere in sight. She searched her mother out, but all she said was, "Watch, and you will see."_

_So they watched as the couple got off of their mounts, and took a small five-year-old from out of the woman's sidesaddle, which was large enough to fit only her form inside._

_After a bit of talking, in which they couldn't hear, they said their goodbyes to their little girl, by giving her a whip, along with hugs and kisses. They then mounted their chocobos, and rode off into the distance, leaving the crying, helpless girl behind, holding the whip in her tiny hands. _

_"Who is that girl?" Quistis looked at Seifer, who caught hers._

_"That little girl…" She took a deep breath, before telling him. _

_But she was abruptly interrupted by the scene change._

_And this particular scene…wasn't pretty. Quistis gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in horror._

_Corpses littered the ground around them, and there was nothing but chaos around them. _

_It was then that they saw the same pair of chocobos ride in, the same couple on them, both with weapons drawn, and knocking down enemies to get their way into the City Hall. Once in, they met with a blonde-haired boy and his parents, whom were huddled in a secured corner, the parents with blade and whip drawn, fighting to keep the boy alive._

_"Almasy!" The man looked over with a great and unexplainable gratitude, towards his friend. The men and the two women surrounded the frightened boy, back-to-back, fending off soldiers of all kinds with both whip and blade._

_"Cornelia! Go! Take your son to safety!" The blonde woman looked at her best friend. "We'll cover for you!"_

_"But, it's impossible! You're the sneaky one, remember?" Once they were in a deserted ally, her friend made one request. "Please, protect my son. You're my only hope of getting him out of here alive!" The other woman shook her head._

_"He's your son! Get out of here while you still can!" Cornelia took her by the shoulders._

_"If I did that, I would be dead in an instant, and Seifer wouldn't have a chance to live! So, you have to go! You and your husband, get out of here! Protect Seifer…"_

_And after their final goodbyes, the couple left with the boy of five years of age, and met up with Edea Kramer, and handed him over to the caretaker. _

_And off they rode, back into the night towards where they had left their friends for dead, with a small glimmer of hope that they were still fighting and were still alive. _

_They were. And the two couples, husbands and wives, fathers and mothers, and best friends still fought…until they became exhausted, their guards were completely down, and they had fought their last fight, and subjected themselves, still back-to-back in their battle stances, to the quick, relieving pain of death by…_

And they awoke. They awoke from the horrible dreams that their parents left behind to tell the truth of their legacy.

Quistis' body shook with irrepressible sobs as she thought about what they had just witnessed. Seifer hugged her tightly to his chest, as sobs of his own racked his body. They actually shared something, beyond human's comprehension.

They shared their parent's past.

_And yet, so much more…_

Okay, everyone! You know what to do! Review, and tell me what you think!

Thanks to my faithful reviewers!

See you all later!


	8. There She Goes

Chapter Eight 

Within an hour, Quistis was in Seifer's car, on her way home. They were silent, or at least it seemed that way to any other human being. They did nothing but think, and they conversed in that way.

_"So, you mean to tell me that were somehow…"_

_"Connected? Yeah, without any relation in our blood. But the thing that connects us were…"_

_"Our real parents."_ Seifer sighed with irritation. _"Gosh, I KNEW that those people were up to something…and to think that they were my parents all of this fricking time!" _Quistis placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his temper.

_"But, Seifer…"_

_"No, Quistis. I won't tolerate…"_

_"Seifer! Just hear me out!" _He turned to face her, after pulling to the side of the road.

_"I'm listening."_

_"Seifer, maybe there was a part in that…dream…that was hidden from us."_

_"Right you are, my dear Quistis. Well done in discovering that." _Her father's voice said from the backseat, which made them both jump.

_"DAD! You could have given me a heart attack!" _He chuckled.

_"Then you would be with us!"_

_"Dad, can we NOT stray off into a tangent?"_

_"Oh, yes. Right, then. But, only when you're somewhere out of this car can this work."_

_"Dad, are you meaning to tell us that we have to do that 'Join your hands together' thingy, again?" _He nodded and was about to speak when we heard a tap on Seifer's window.

_"Dad, we'll talk to you later. Right, Seifer?" _He nodded, and rolled the dark window down to the remaining two members of the "S3".

_"What is it now, Irvine?" _He asked annoyed.

_"Uhm, Seifer? Mind saying that so they could hear you?"_

"What is it now, Irvine?" Irvine had a stupid smirk on his face.

"So, did you 'lay' Ice Queen, last night?" Seifer's face flushed, looking away from Quistis.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Irvine. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to drive out of here."

"What do you mean, you have no idea? That was our original plan, last night! You know, when her car broke down and she had that see-through shirt on?" Irvine snorted and nudged Zell, who was next to him. Seifer growled at him, and heard a car door slam. He looked beside him to find an empty passenger seat, and Quistis nowhere in sight.

_"How could he, mother? How dare he!"_

_"Sweetheart, don't let that get you down…"_ I shook my head, quickly wiping my tears away from my face, and getting up from the dark ally's snow-plastered ground.

_"Mother?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How do I block him out from what I'm saying?"_

_"Oh, it isn't easy…"_

_"I'm here to learn."_

_"Sweetheart, you are too young and you aren't strong enough to."_

_"But, mother! Did you see what he just did to me? How could we be 'connected' if he's so conceited?"_ She felt her mother laugh.

_"Oh, it's not easy, sweetheart. When your father and I were first married…"_

_"Stop it, mother!" _Quistis made her mother mentally jump at her sudden outburst. _"I don't want to talk to him! Not now, not ever! And nothing you say to try to get us back together as a team isn't going to work!"_

_"But, sweetheart…"_

_"No. I think it's best we stay separated for a while before I can even say 'hi' again. I mean, he wanted to…" _She paused for the right words. _"…Seduce me! I will not stay around a guy that's out to…do that sort of…thing…" _She felt her mother sigh.

_"Well, if it's best for you to be separated for a while, then so be it." _ And she left me to trek through the street, with no sign of Seifer's car. I couldn't believe that I was actually developing feelings for him! What happened to my solid front that I had developed and worked so hard at building up against him?

He had broken through my bubble, and had swooned me. He flirted with every cruel chance that he got. I stopped dead in my tracks on a deserted sidewalk.

"And I had flirted back."

"With who, Quisty?" She jumped and spun around at that familiar, husky voice. She sighed with relief, clutching her hand to her chest, and putting the whip back onto its place on her belt. Squall smiled at her, taking off his black coat, with white fur around the collar area, and helped her into it. He had been taught to help a girl in need all of his life, not to mention he already had a white turtle-necked sweater on under his usual coat.

"We'll talk about who you flirted with when we're home. Now, where were you?"

"Well, at Seifer's…um…house."

"Ah, right. I thought that he'd live in a castle."

"Actually, it was that black, marble mansion that everyone fears to tread past." Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You stayed with him?" She nodded, looking down at her feet. Squall put an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way as they walked. She smiled up at him for a split second, and then turned her attention ahead. "So, what did you do there?"

"We…oh, crap. Promise not to tell?" He nodded.

"I promise." She smirked, remembering the night before.

"We had a contest, deciding who could dance on their feet the longest." For a moment, Squall's expressions were shocked, but then returned to his regular mask. It was then that he started to laugh. A chuckle at first, but then it turned into incontrollable laughter that no one even expected to come from Squall Leonheart.

"What's so funny? Squall!" She soon dropped her defenses, and joined in with him. Once they were finished, they continued to the orphanage.

"Who won?" Quistis smiled up at him.

"He tried to dip me, but stumbled and fell. So, I'm the champ."

"How long did you last?"

"About three and a half hours, dancing to 'Waltz to the Moon,' non-stop for that long." Squall grimaced.

"Quistis, you know what that can do to your feet…" She sighed.

"Yeah, I know…" She smirked mischievously at him. "But I couldn't resist a perfect chance to beat him at dancing, even in heals without socks on!" Squall just shook his head, coming to yet another crosswalk. They crossed it, and raced towards the orphanage to have fun in the seasons first snow in a couple of decades.

"What stopped you from…"? Seifer growled at Irvine.

"That is something that _you _would _never_ have the brains to understand, Irvine!" The brunette leaned back in his chair, with his hat over his eyes.

"Try me." Seifer shook his head.

"Heck, I couldn't even understand it at first!" Seifer sat polishing his trusty gun-blade, his usual flaming cross, trademark trench coat hanging on a nearby chair. Zell walked over, looking at the blade.

"Why do you love that gun-blade more than the one your folks gave you?" Seifer didn't look up, trying to conceal his anger towards his "parents" at the moment. He contemplated if he should tell the guys or not, but thought it safe to keep it between Quistis and himself.

"Because it reminds me of who I truly am. That is why." Zell and Seifer heard a snore from the corner where Irvine was sitting. The tension suddenly got thinner, thanks to him. Zell and Seifer snickered as Seifer carefully put the blade down on his bed, and walked over to where the long-haired cowboy sat with his chair tilted against the wall on its two back legs. With one swift kick, Irvine was rubbing his butt from the painful fall. Zell was laughing hysterically (so that if he had been drinking milk, it would have come out of his nose) and Seifer stood smugly with his arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk graced his lips. Irvine mumbled something about his curfew to be home, and walked out of the Almasy mansion with his hat practically over his eyes to hide the embarrassment.

"Well, our lunch break is over. Should we go get him, or just leave him to vent?" Seifer just shrugged, his mind straying to Quistis. Zell noticed him "zoning out" and smiled while pulling a chair up, and sat in it backwards. (With the front facing the back of the chair.)

"Thinking about her?" Seifer stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"How did you know?" Zell laughed and shrugged.

"I just do. I see it on Irvine's face all the time." Seifer smirked, picking up his sword and polishing rag. He sat down, polished off the last part of his beloved gunblade, and stopped to admire his real family's symbol encumbered on its hilt. His fingers traced it delicately, tracing up and down the lines that made the trademark up of its shape. Zell noticed, and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Seifer didn't notice as he traced the emeralds encrypted inside of the mark of his family.

The mark…Seifer genuinely smiled at the words his father had told him on his birthday as he gave him his very first gunblade.

_"Use it well, Seifer. The woman that you grow to love…" His father took his mother's hand in his, and kissed it._

_"You will know that she's the one not only by your heart, but by the matching symbol on your weapon, and on hers." _

(A/N: For all of those of those pervert out there, I know what you're thinking! So, shut your stupid mind off of your…thoughts…and think innocently! XD)

Seifer looked at the crown on the hilt, and looked out of the window in a daze.

And yet again, his thoughts drifted off to Quistis.

Sooo...what'd you people think? Well, you all know what to do! Click the "go" button and review! And Crystalight and Neko-Yuff16, you owe me reviews too!

Ayame, signing out!


	9. Bring It On!

Chapter Nine

**((Next day at school))**

"Oh…my…gosh!" Selphie ran into Quistis, panting for breath, and doubling over.

"Selphie, breathe, and tell us what you've heard." Quistis put a helping hand on her friend's back as Selphie caught her breath.

"I-It's about Rinoa…a-and Seifer…" She coughed as Quistis gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean, Selphie?" Selphie finally caught her breath by then.

"They'regoingouttogetherandrinoaisn'tourfriendanymoreandsheactslikeasnobbie

cheerleaderandshehangsoutwiththeingroupandshe'sabrat!" Selphie got it out all in one breath, and by now, Squall and Quistis understood her language. "I'mnotfinished—theybothareenteringthedancingcontesttowinfiftythousandgil!" She sighed a breath of relief, and smiled, proud of herself. Quistis and Squall exchanged glances of surprise.

"What do you mean there's a dancing contest to win fifty thousand gil?" Selphie laughed nervously.

"I actually meant to say a million gil, and some of that to be used as a scholarship." She shrugged, and all of a sudden, Quistis burst out laughing. Selphie and Squall exchanged worried glances.

"Explanation, please?" Squall and Selphie asked in sync as she finally caught her own breath.

"Rinoa doesn't know A THING about dancing! She couldn't dance, even if her life depended on it! Gosh, this is the funniest thing ever…and I knew that she wouldn't hang out with us, given the time and place and who else she would be-friend! She only used us as leverage!" Quistis laughed a bitter laugh. "And with Seifer Almasy? She wouldn't ever be able to keep up! He's been taught most of his life, and—" Quistis gave out an irritated grunt. "Oh, WHY THE HECK AM I DEFENDING HIM!" She let out an irritated sigh as the three walked to their lockers.

_"Because you love me, Quis."_ Quistis stepped dead in her tracks, looking around for the person the voice belonged to. Her mind clicked. She waved goodbye to her friends, and closed her locker.

_"Stay out of my head, Almasy, or else…" She felt him laugh._

_"Or what, Trepe? You'll call your mom back to put up the block again?"_

_"Yeah, of course! Anything to keep you out of my mind!"_

_"Well, too late, because your mom is who let me in!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Sorry, sweetheart…" She heard her say, and then fade away._

_"What is up with you and Rinoa? I heard she's quite the brat, now."_

_"Oh, yes…forgot. She's my girlfriend."_

_"She can't dance, you know that, right?" She felt him freeze._

_"What? She can't?" Quistis felt like laughing. "Just kidding. I knew she couldn't, so I've been teaching her."_

_"Get out of my head, now! I need to assist the teacher, WITHOUT distractions!" She felt him laugh at her._

_"Actually, it's quite comfy here. I'll stay."_

_"Mom!"_

_"Okay, okay! I'm going!"_

_"And don't you think that I will be jealous of HER, because I have my own friends to help me!"_

_"Yeah, but she has me, Quis…"_

_"Out!"_

"Alright, alright! Don't have a chocobo…" 

He then finally left her in peace to help the instructor out.

**

* * *

**

((Lunchtime))

"Hey, Quis!" Rinoa and her new "friends" walked up to her table where she was currently studying for a test. Quistis only raised an eyebrow at her entrance.

"What do you want, Heartilly?" Quistis sighed, rubbing her temples as she leaned back in her chair.

"Oh, just to see my competition for the Ballroom Contest." Her groupies laughed, but Quistis' head snapped up at that.

"But…I'm not in it." Rinoa snorted.

"Oh, yes, you are." She retorted in disgust. Quistis only shook her head.

"I never registered."

"You're joking, right?" A deep frown creased her fat lips. Quistis tried not to laugh.

"Yeah!" Selphie and Squall appeared behind Quistis, registration forms in hand. "She's joking! Isn't that right, Quisty?" Selphie nudged her friend, and Quistis got the hint. But, she didn't like the idea. She only sighed, nodded, got up, and walked towards the hallway, dragging the two with her.

"What the heck!" Quistis exclaimed as they reached an empty hallway. "You guys signed me up! Are you two crazy?" Selphie sighed, and knelt down to where Quistis decided to sit on the ground.

"You are good, Quisty!" She told the blond with a smile. "You beat Almasy the other day! And with heels on! Come on! You can beat him again!" Quistis laughed a little at the memory.

_"She's right, sweetheart…" He mother told her inside. "You will prove that Rinoa girl that you're better at the things YOU like to do. Not to mention you'll show her how to fight for your man…"_

_"Mother!"_

_"Oops! I think I hear your father calling!"_

"Fine!" Quistis said, getting up. "Let's show them who's the best!"

"Alright, we'll practice with the rest of the contestants on the required dance tonight at six sharp." Squall said in his gentle, brotherly voice. "You ready to kick butt?"

Quistis raised an eyebrow at his word choice. She chose the word Squall knew only too well.

"Whatever."

**A/N: So, what'd ya guys think? (Nudge-nudge) Eh? Anyways, you readers and reviewers have been awesome and supportive, thus far! And not to mention patent! Thank you all so much!**


End file.
